Question: Nadia did 39 fewer sit-ups than William at night. Nadia did 8 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did William do?
Nadia did 8 sit-ups, and William did 39 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $8 + 39$ sit-ups. He did $8 + 39 = 47$ sit-ups.